Hanya Padamu
by Hatakay
Summary: Chap 6 updated! Banyak rintangan yang harus di hadapi pasangan yang satu ini, tetapi mereka selalu berusaha bersama. Apalagi Iruka, si lumba-lumba yang selalu sabar terhadap orang-orangan sawah miliknya. Tertarik? Baca doong :p jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kawan :3
1. Chapter 1

Konoha hari ini cerah seperti biasanya, desa yang selalu damai ini pun tidak kalah dengan hati seorang guru akademi yang sedang melambung tinggi. Bukannya apa, akhirnya bel akademi pun berbunyi, Itu mengartikan ia bebas dari hari yang panjang dan melelahkan tentu juga. Anak-anak yang nantinya menjadi calon genin pun memberi salam kepada pria berambut kuncir satu itu dan lekas keluar dengan keadaan ramai. Yang di salami hanya memperlihatkan senyuman di wajah manis nya. Setelah kelas kosong, Chuunin yang sering di panggil "Iruka-sensei" ini membereskan dokumen serta materi yang telah di pelajari hari ini. Ia bersenandung dalam hati tidak sabar untuk melepaskan rompi dan perabotan shinobinya di rumah lalu mandi dengan air hangat. Ia tersenyum tulus seperti biasanya.

"Tok, Tok, Tok"

Tangan Iruka berhenti membereskan meja kerjanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seketika pipinya sedikit merona melihat sosok yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Kakashi..-sensei? .. Ah maaf, silahkan masuk"

Tap..tap..tap..

Setiap langkah yang menggema di seluruh pelosok kelas, semakin cepat degup hati Iruka, wajah lama yang sebenarnya sering di perhatikan pada saat makan ramen bersaama a\Naruto, suara berat yang tidak pernah di lupakan, dan sesosok orang tinggi ini pula yang sering namanya di sebut Iruka ketika berdo'a. Iruka hanya bisa meremas kertas dokumen di tangannya, alih-alih mengurangi rasa salah tingkahnya di hadapan Kakashi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengajar? Jika ya, aku ingin berbicara sebentar. Tidak usah kemana-mana, disini saja" Tanya pemuda berambut jabrik silver yang melawan gravitasi dan memakai penutup dari leher sampai batang hidungnya.

"E-eh?.. Ya, aku sudah selesai mengajar kok, sensei… Kakashi-sensei bisa tunggu aku selesai membereskan ini dan kita akan mengobrol " Kata Iruka sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Kakashi mengambil sebuah kursi dan menggesernya ke sebelah Iruka, lalu ia duduk dengan posisi kursi yang terbalik lalu menatap Iruka dengan mata sayunya, sangat.. sangat detail.

"_Manis sekali rupanya jika di perhatikan dari dekat.. Kulitnya coklat, hidungnya mancung, sorot matanya cukup tajam, bibirnya tipis, tapi tidak terlalu tebal.. sayang jika tidak dinikmati sedekat ini. Semakin unik dengan goresan luka lama di wajahnya, Manis_." Komentar Kakashi dalam hati, tanpa di sadar otot di wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman di balik masker yang ia pakai.

Merasa di perhatikan, Iruka menahan malu dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saat akan memindahkan tangan, tangan Kakashi menangkap dan menghentikan pergerakan Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, daijobou desu ka? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali, kenapa?"

Kakashi kebetulan memegang perbatasan lengan dengan telapak tangan Iruka dan menatapnya. Betapa cepat degup jantung Iruka, bisa terasa dari pembuluh darahnya. Lalu Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan dari lengan Iruka, ke wajahnya. Entah wajah si dolphin ini sudah menjadi tomat matang atau apa, tapi wajahnya merona dan sangat terlihat tangan yang satu lagi mengeratkan remasan pada kertas dokumen. Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya dan segera berdiri di hadapan Iruka.

"Tatap aku, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kakashi. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajah dan diam, ia menatap tangan Kakashi yang masih menggandeng tangannya. Kakashi langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Iruka dengan tatapan "maaf-aku-lupa" miliknya.

"Tidak..apa-apa, Kakash-sensei.." Jawab pemuda itu terbata-bata sambil tertunduk. Hening.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, sensei ingin menyampaikan apa?" Lanjut Iruka dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan hangat miliknya, dengan cepat ia dapat memecahkan keheningan di kelas. Kakashi sempat terpana dengan wajah hangat Iruka, sesegera mungkin ia sadar dan tertawa kecil.

"Begini, Iruka-sensei.. Besok kan hari sabtu, lagipula besok malam juga ada festival kan? Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama aku dan Naruto? Kau akan menanyakan kemana Sakura? Ia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kasian kan Naruto sendirian, lagi pula kebetulan aku juga tidak ada teman untuk pergi ke festival. Bagaimana, sensei? Apa kau akan gabung dengan kami? Pasti Naruto juga akan senang kalau ada Iruka-sensei" Jelas Kakashi dengan wajah semenarik mungkin untuk meyakinkan Iruka bahwa alasan dirinya mengajak Iruka karena Naruto, bukan karena dirinya sendiri ingin menyempatkan waktu bersama Iruka. Iruka sendiri tampak berpikir cukup keras apakah ia akan ikut dengan Kakashi&Naruto atau bersantai dirumah sendirian. Ia cukup lelah, tetapi kapan lagi ia akan berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto—terutama Kakashi—yang sering sibuk dengan misi-misi nya?

"Hmmm….. Oke, aku akan ikut denganmu. Kapan?"

Kakashi tersenyum senang di balik maskernya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Iruka benar-benar ikut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Iruka dan ketika wajahnya sudah 2cm di depan Iruka, ia bisa mendengar nafas memburu Iruka, wajahnya yang manis merona merah. Si Lumba-lumba kaget dan ingin lekas mendorong Kakashi, tetapi badannya seketika lemas, semakin dekat wajah Kakashi semakin kacau badan dan pikirannya. Kakashi tiba-tiba menurunkan masker miliknya, untuk pertama kali ia menurunkan masker di depan orang, tapi orang ini khusus. Ya, ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan wajah tampannnya keorang yang di cintainya. Iruka semakin kaget dan terpesona dengan wajah yang berada di depannya kini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi tanpa masker yang selalu di tutupi di wajahnya. Ia pun sedikit melotot memandangi Kakashi dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, tidak bisa di ungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Kakasi-sens—" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Iruka sudah tersapu dengan bibir tipis Kakashi. Bukan main kaget Iruka, tadi ia melihat Kakashi tanpa mengenakan maskernya, sekarang ia harus di hadapkan dengan ciuman dari sang Copy Nin ini!

Kakashi menjilat dan semakin menekankan bibirnya kepada Iruka. Iruka pun mengeri dan membuka mulutnya, Daging tak bertulang milik Kakashi mengabsen tiap anggota yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Iruka. Iruka ingin mendorong Kakashi dan menyudahi semua ini, tetapi ia terlanjur terbuai oleh ciuman panas yang kakashi berikan. Lalu lidah Iruka pun membalas semua yang sudah di lakukan Kakashi. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan saling menikmati satu sama lain, sampai-sampai saliva mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibir Iruka karena tidak mampu bertahan lagi. 5 menit pun berlalu, Kakashi menarik bibir serta lidahnya kembali, kalau tidak karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen mungkin Kakashi tidak akan menyelesaikan ini. Iruka masih ter-engah-engah dan mengatur nafas, ia pun menyeka saliva yang tadi mengalir dari sudur bibirnya. Ketika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kakashi sudah terlebih dahulu mencium pipi Iruka, tepatnya mencium daerah rona Iruka dan tersenyum sebelum menarik maskernya kembali ke atas.

"Terima kasih Iruka-sensei. Jam 7 malam aku akan berada tepat di pintu flatmu. Berpakaian rapi, ya!"

Kakashi berpamitan dengan di iringi kebulan asap. Iruka masih terdiam di tempat dan belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Ia segera mengambil dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya dan berjalan keluar akademi ke arah flatnya, pikirannya kosong, masih terus terulang-ulang mengingat kejadian tadi. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu flat, lalu mengambil kunci dari kantong rompinya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Begitu masuk, ia langsung melepas rompi, _hitai-ate, _dan sepatu dinasnya, tidak lupa juga ia melepaskan kunciran yang bertengger di rambutnya. Iruka berjalan ke arah kamar mandi lalu membuka keran berlabelkan warna merah, yang berarti mengeluarkan air panas, dan mengarahkan keran ke arah yang berlabelkan warna biru, kebalikan dari yang warna merah tadi. Sambil menunggu bak mandi penuh, lumba-lumba mengambil handuk yang di gantung di kamar tidur. Tidak menunggu beberapa waktu akhirnya bak mandi pun penuh dan ia lekas mandi, membersihkan badan, dan melepaskan lelah di hari ini, terutama yang terjadi tadi sore sebelum ia pulang.

"_Haaahh… Maksudmu tadi itu apa, Kakashi-sensei_?" Tanyanya dalam hati sambil memainkan air di bak mandi.

"Sudahlah, bisa di tanyakan besok ketika aku bertemu dengannya" Lanjut Iruka sambil mengeringkan badan dan memakai baju tidur favoritnya. Dan ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di futon tempat ia biasa tidur. Setelah memasang jam waker dan memakai selimut, ia memejamkan mata. 1 menit…. 2 menit… 5 menit..! Apa-apaan ini? Biasanya ia langsung terlelap, tetapi kenapa malam ini tidak bisa? Padahal besok ada acara!

Iruka menatap lurus ke atas langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan seseorang yang tadi dengan secara tidak sengaja mencuri ciuman pertama milik Iruka. Sambil memegang bibirnya, Iruka mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi." _Begitu lembut dan panas.._" Batinnya.

Iruka mencoba berdo'a agar ia bisa terlelap, tidak lupa juga ia berdo'a untuk Kakashi. Dan mencoba memejamkan matanya sekali lagi… Akhirnya tidak lama kemudian Iruka terlelap dan terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Saya ingatkan sekali lagi, Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Kalau bisa, seandainya saya bisa memiliki semuanya huehehehe *devil laugh***

Summary : Iruka menerima tawaran Kakashi-sensei untuk menemaninya bersama Naruto di festival malam ini..Tapi di sisi lain, ia masih bingung tentang kejadian yang di lakukan Kakashi terhadapnya di kelas kemarin. Mungkin ini adalah malam ter-istimewa untuknya? Atau sebaliknya? Chap 2 updated! X3

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari, tepat pada jam 05.30 WK (Wilayah Konohagakure, hihihi) jam waker Iruka berbunyi kencang dan mengembalikan sang empunya nyawa dari alam mimpi.

"Ngghh… Berisik sekali!" Komentarnya di bawah bantal. Salah satu tangannya menggapai dan mematikan jam tersebut. Siapapun yang berada dekat benda itu pasti akan kaget mendengar bunyi kencang yang tak kunjung berhenti sebelum.. ya di matikan, hehe. Setelah merenggangkan badan, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menguap selebar mungkin, ia bangun sambil menguncir rambut sebahunya ke atas sampai tidak tertinggal sehelai rambutpun. Lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekarang Iruka sudah memakai lengkap perabotan shinobi serta _hitai-ate _yang tertata rapi di keningnya..Selesai memakai sepatu dinas dan menggenggam materi pelajaran hari ini, Iruka mendorong pintu flatnya keluar secara perlahan. Sesaat itu juga udara lembut nan sejuk menyapa wajah manis disadari, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum manis dan bersemangat untuk hari ini. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ada saja rintangan di saat ia senang. Bukan rintangan sebenarnya, tapi hati Iruka sangat tidak karuan melihatnya. Seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan warna rambut yang jarang di jumpai itu sedang membelakangi Iruka sambil membaca buku kecil berbentuk persegi panjang bersampul warna orange, yang memang sudah rahasia umum adalah kebiasaannya.

"Kakashi-sensei(lagi)?" Ucap Iruka setengah berbisik, seolah bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Yo! Ohayou!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum dan menutup buku berjudul "Icha-Icha Paradise" miliknya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Iruka sambil mengunci pintu flat dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam rompi.

"Ah, tidak.. Sedang cari angin saja, hahaha."

"_Ayo, Iruka, tanya! Tanya tentang kemarin_!" ucapnya dalam hati sendiri.

"Ano.. Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Ya? Tentang apa?"

Iruka terdiam cukup lama, dan cukup membuat Kakashi bingung juga. Sebenarnya ada apa ia menanyakan sesuatu? Biasanya Kakashi yang membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"T-tentang kemarin.." Iruka berusaha menatap Kakashi dengan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Menepis rasa salah tingkah yang sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu setiap kali bertemu dengan Jounin yang satu ini. Dirinya juga bingung kenapa harus bergetar, memalingkan wajah, serta tingkah laku yang menurutnya tidak patut di perlihatkan, sesuatu yang menurutnya seperti perilaku remaja yang sedang labil.

"Kemarin apa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kemarin.. Itu.."

"Itu apa?"

Hening.

Si Copy Nin pun mulai mengerti tentang "sesuatu" yang akan di tanyakan oleh si wajah manis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sungguh lucu tingkahnya pada saat menahan malu. Tetapi Kakashi tetap bersikap pura-pura bodoh dan (sok) lupa.

"'itu' apa, Iruka-sensei?" Tanyanya kembali dengan senyuman yang seakan-akan melibatkan seluruh otot di wajahnya sehingga mata sayunya pun membentuk huruf 'n'

Iruka mulai merasa di pancing dengan pertanyaan berulang-ulang yang di lontarkan Kakashi. Tidak ingin merasa dirinya semakin di jebak, akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-sensei.. Lupakan saja. Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya bertanya kepadamu." Ucapnya sambil berpura-pura tersenyum dan menggosok leher bagian belakangnya.

"Yare, yare… Iruka-sensei, apa kau sudah memilih baju yang akan kau pakai malam ini?"

"Ah? Tentu saja, tidak usah terlalu rapi, yang penting sopan. Lagi pula hanya festival, siapa yang ingin memperhatikanku secara detail? Hahahahahaha." Iruka tertawa lepas, tetapi segera tertegun melihat tatapan serius Kakashi seolah mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan melihatnya secara detail malam ini, lalu ia ikut terdiam. Iruka merasa serba salah saat ini. hanya ingin menjauh sedikit dari Kakashi saat ini dan ingin cepat pergi ke Akademi.

"Yasudah lah, Kakashi sensei.. aku pamit dulu ya!" Ucap Iruka saat ingin bergegas ke Akademi secara buru-buru. Bukan apa-apa tetapi 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan Iruka belum melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun ke sana.

"Yo, hati-hati!" Ucap Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Iruka. Setelah cukup terpisah jauh, Kakashi tidak beranjak dari depan pintu flat Iruka.

"_Kira-kira.. Pakaian apa yang tidak terlalu resmi, cukup sopan dan terlihat santai, ya_?" Tanya Kakashi dalam hati sambil membuka kembali buku novel kesayangannya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia kembali larut kedalam kata-kata yangada di dalam novel tersebut, larut kedalam dunia nya sendiri.

* * *

*Akademi*

Cukup menguntungkan bagi Iruka bahwa ia bisa mengajar hanya setengah hari, hanya sampai jam 2. Mungkin sisa waktunya bisa digunakan untuk bersiap-siap ke festival?

"_Hmm.. Pakaian apa yang sopan tetapi cukup santai? Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu berbicara keapda Kakashi-sensei? Ah bodohnya aku_!" Iruka _ngedumel_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sampai si Konohamaru, murid akademi yang cukup dekat dengan Iruka—selain Naruto—bertanya kebingungan.

"Sensei, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Konohamaru dari tempat duduknya dan di ikuti dengan sorotan semua murid yang tertuju kepada Iruka, yang masih dengan asiknya mengomel dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Iruka baru menyadari aksi bodohnya tersebut dan berdeham cukup kencang.

"Ehem, Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing. Ayo anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, materi hari ini adalah pelajaran tentang kage-bunshin. Kalian tahu, kage-bunshin itu terdiri dari blablablabla…"

Setelah beberapa saat menerangkan materi, bel pun berbunyi dan anak-anak bersorak sorai gembira. Seperti biasa, mereka memberi salam kepada Iruka lalu lekas keluar dari kelas.

"Haaahh… Hari yang melelahkan, untung setengah hari, mungkin aku bisa tidur siang sebentar dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, apa aku ke Ichiraku dulu ya? Siapa tahu bisa bertemu Naruto."

Iruka berjalan santai ke arah kedai ramen langganan sambil menyapa beberapa warga yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Selamat datang di kedai ramen Ichiraku!—Ehh.. Iruka-sensei, apa kabar? Tumben sudah datang jam segini? Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame sang putri pemilik kedai. Di kedai Ichiraku hanya ada Iruka, satu genin, dan 2 jounin lainnya. Ketika Ayame menyebutkan "Iruka-sensei" si genin berambut kuning ini pun menghentikan acara makannya dan lekas menengok ke arah depan kedai.

"Irukhaa-sensheii!" Ucapnya tidak jelas karena masih ada mie ramen yang belum habis di makannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Naruto!" Kata Iruka sambil duduk di bangku yang di sediakan dan memesan satu ramen yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto melanjutkan kembali acara makannya, dan terhenti setelah teringat sesuatu.

"Sensei, Apakah Kakashi-sensei sudah memberitahumu?"

"Tentang festival, kan? Sudah kok. Tenang aku akan ikut bersamamu nanti malam."

"Benarkah-"

"Dan sebagai tambahan aku akan mentraktirmu ramen hari ini!" Ceplosnya sambil menerima pesanan yang di beri Ayame. Naruto melongo tidak percaya, pasti dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya sehingga hari ini ia sangat beruntung.

"Hontouni, Arigatou ne, Iruka-sensei!" Teriaknya sambil memesan satu ramen jumbo.

"Douitashimashite, nah sekarang kita makan! Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Setelah acara makan kecil-kecilan bersama Naruto, Iruka berpamitan pulang dan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam di gantikan oleh langit biru gelap, bintang-bintang dan rembulan. Panas? Jawabannya tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, ini musim panas. Kipas pun tidak akan terasa hembusan anginnya walaupun kau sudah berdiri/duduk di hadapannya. Iruka segera memutar kenop pintu dan melesat masuk ke flat yang cukup rapi dan bersih untuk ukuran laki-laki. Mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau Iruka harus hidup mandiri sendiri semenjak ditinggal kedua orangnya dalam peristiwa Kyuubi Energinya cukup terkuras untuk hari ini, tapi ia sengaja menyisakan sisa energinya untuk pergi malam ini bersama mantan murid yang sudah di anggap adik kecil sendiri dan.. err, teman dekat?

Iruka menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Masih ada satu jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Sambil memikirkan ap aang akan ia lakukan, Iruka beranjak dari sofa di ruang tamu ke arah kamar, membuka lemari, dan mengeluarkan semua baju perginya, menimang-nimang mana yang mau di pakainya. _Santai, tapi sopan_. Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Akhirnya, Iruka memilih kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna orange polos, serta kaus putih untuk bagian dalam. Bagian bawah ia hanya akan memakai celana seperti jeans sampai selutut. Berasa abege buanget,hohoho.. *di raikiri*

Akhirnya Iruka pun mandi dan menyiapkan apa saja yang akan ia bawa. Ujung-ujungnya, pasti Iruka membawa satu set shuriken dan Kunai, untuk jaga-jaga mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu.

Tidak terasa, waktu yang di janjikan Kakashi semakin dekat, Iruka pun mengambil gelas dan meminum air mineral agar tidak terlalu stress saat pergi nanti. Setelah gelas kosong, ia menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tadi energiku itu seperti air yang di gelas ini, penuh.. Mungkin aku memang bersemangat, tetapi ketika bertemunya.. Sepertinya energiku tersedot enta oleh apa. Dan sekarang kondisinya persis kosong seperti ini.." Gumamnya sendirian di depan kulkas.

"_Apalagi saat menatapnya.._" Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sesaat Iruka berbengong ria di depan kulkas, setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu, barulah ia kembali kepada kenyataan. Iruka memakai sepatu sandalnya dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Orang yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa membelalak dan memperhatikan Iruka dari atas sampai bawah, seakan tidak percaya dengan penampilan guru akademi yang biasanya, ya tahu sendiri kan.

Tidak kalah kagetnya yang membukakan pintu, takjub melihat orang yang menjemputnya. Dengan setelan kaus hitam dan celana panjang, membuat tubuh atletis Kakashi sedikit terpampang, apalagi melihat Kakashi tanpa hitai-ate miliknya, yang membuat kedua mata yang berbeda warna ini terlihat sangat cukup membuat Iruka terpana sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya, tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari tubuh Kakashi.

"Dor! Dor!" Suara kencang yang berasal dari petasan di tengah desa menandakan bahwa festival akan dimulai, warna-warni petasan menerangkan malam gelap yang akan menjadi malam meriah di desa Konoha. Kedua insan ini baru menyadari atas lamunannya masing-masing setelah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Na..ruto mana?" Tanyanya gagap sambil menatap mata Kakashi, sangat menakjubkan.

"Kita.. akan bertemu Naruto disana. Ngomong-ngomong, kau berbeda sekali Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, kau apalagi hahaha. Santai dan sopan ya~" Ucapnya sambil mengunci pintu flat dan berbalik menatap Kakashi sekali lagi, berjalan mendahului Kakashi sambil tersenyum menatap ke langit yang berhias petasan-petasan.

"Ayo, kakashi-sensei!" Senyuman Iruka dan lambaian tangannya lagi-lagi membuat Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum berjalan menyusul.

"_Semoga, malam ini. Kau mau menerimaku_" Umpat Kakashi dalam hati.

* * *

JENGJENGJEEENGGG maaf yaa baru update sekarang, liburan kan syudah berakhir dan aku harus berkutat dengan buku-buku, sekolah, dan teman-teman berjuang untuk UN nanti hehehe *curhat* sebenarnya sih mau pinjem notebook/laptop temen tapi ngetik beginian di punya org lain rasanya gimanaaa gitchuuu T^T

Makasihh ya yang udah mau menyempatkan baca dan ngeliat-liat hehe. Oh iya maaf ya belum ada lemonnya, tapi nanti di chap 3 pasti anda2 akan puas! *senyum2 mesum* lemonnya pasti asem! Aseeem banget seger deh huahahahaha~

Buat **UzumakiKagari **: iya niih gomen yaa emang sih sering gitu baca rate m *biggrin* gatauu kenapa pengen nyoba ajaa gitu bikin, iseng lah.. tapi ternyata lumayan capek ngetik ya ;O aku manggilnya apa niih? Senpai aja ya? Hehe. Makasih bangeetbanget buat RnR nya, omedetou udah jadi pembaca pertamaa! XDXD makasih juga buat saran2nya. Aku emang kurang teliti nih ini, silahkan di nikmati chap 2nya hehe aku minta saran lagi ya ;p

Yang lain, keep RnR ya! :D{}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Mas Naruto dan kawan-kawan punya Pakde Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M! KakaIru

Warn! Yaoi! Lemon asem segar~ Yang minat boleh baca yang gak minat boleh tekan tombol exit/back. Banyak Typo, tebel-tebel, gajebo, pokoknya yang masih bisa baca sampai habis hebat! Di kasih sedotan nanti hehehe. Yang masih scroll ke bawah tanggung jawab sendiri ya~

.

.

.

* * *

Iruka tidak berhenti mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya saat ia melangkahkan kaki di zona festival. Banyak sekali stand disini. Warga desa juga berkumpul disini sekalian melepas penat dan bergembira. Ketika Kakashi menoleh ke samping kirinya, sosok Iruka sudah tidak ada. Padahala tadi masih mengobrol di perjalanan.

"Hmm kemana dia." Pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Banyak sekali yang berjualan di sekeliling Kakashi. Ada yang menjual makanan takoyaki, okonomiyaki, topeng-topeng, permen kapas, serta mini game dan masih banyak lagi. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi setelah melihat sosok anak kecil berambut kuning dengan asik memakan permen kapas di tangannya.

"Naruto!" Teriaknya sambil menghampiri.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Balasnya sambil menyobek permen dan memberikan setengah kepada gurunya tersebut.

"Arigatou, ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Iruka?"

"Iruka-sensei, mana?"

"Itu dia, apa kau melihatnya? Tadi ia bersamaku, tapi sekarang hilang." Jelasnya sambil menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi.

Naruto terdiam menahan nafas dan seketika berteriak. "HAH?! HILANG?! Kau bagaimana sih, Kakashi-sensei?! Ayo cari!"

Naruto pun membuang sisa permen kapasnya dan bergegas berlari ke sekitar stand festival. Kakashi memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan berpisah dan mencari di blok lain. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak kalah panik dengan Naruto, tetapi ia harus tenang dan berkepala dingin supaya tidak gegabah dan tidak terburu-buru.

Semakin lama dengan tidak bertemunya ia dengan Iruka, semakin panik juga Kakashi dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Memang ia sempat bertemu dengan beberapa teman Jounin sambil mempertanyakan apa mereka melihat Iruka. Jawabannya : nihil.

Kakashi dengan balutan kaus hitam polos dan berkeringat, membuatnya semakin cool. Ditambah dua bola mata dengan pupil berbeda yang tidak tertutup apapun itu. Sebagian warga yang berpapasan di tengah jalan dengannya sekilas melirik dan berbisik-bisik dengan temannya. Mereka mengagumi Kakashi dalam diam. Sama seperti orang yang sedang di carinya kini. Kakinya terus melangkah dan berputar hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di depan kuil kecil dekat sungai di desa. Ia memegangi kedua lutut dengan nafas yang ter-engah sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kaakshi mencoba tenang dan diam berpikir, mengambil inisiatif. Akhirnya ia mengaktifkan sharingan di mata sebelah kanannya dan merasakan chakra orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kakashi merasa ragu, ia memang tidak melihat Iruka, tetapi bisa merasakan chakranya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Kakashi lekas mengnonaktifkan sharingannya. Tidak sengaja ia melihat pemuda berkuncir satu memakai kemeja orange bercorak garis-garis sedang berlutut di kuil dan berdo'a. Kakashi merasa lega dan segera menghampirinya. Satu hentakan di bahu pemuda itu cukup membuatnya menoleh.

"Iruka—"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Shikamaru?" Tanya Kakashi kaget.

"Tumben kesini?" Katanya sambil beranjak bangun.

"Apa kau melihat Iruka? Ia hilang" Jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Iruka-sensei? Aku sempat mengobrol dengannya. Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya ia sedang ada di stand… Hmmmm…" Kata Shika sambil mencari-cari sosok Iruka di stand yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya yang mengkerut langsung tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah stand makanan takoyaki.

"Itu dia. Terlebih dia sedang bersama Naruto"

Kakashi mengikuti arah telunjuk Shikamaru dan melihat sesosok pemuda yang penampilannya hampir mirip dengan orang yang membantunya mencari.

"Trims." Kata Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kaki ke stand makanan tersebut.

* * *

Iruka mencari sumber suara berat yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan semakin dekat.

"Iruka-sensei!" Katanya sambil mengerutkan alis, menandakan bahwa ia agak kecewa.

"M-maaf.." Balasnya dengan tundukan kepala plus membisu.

_Puk_

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di kepala Iruka, ia segera mendongak dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Kakashi.

"Lain kali.. Jangan begitu lagi, ya? Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan free pukpuk di kepala Iruka. Senyuman Iruka pun mengembang dan menggangguk dengan optimis. Kalimat terakhir Kakashi menggantung di benaknya… "_Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu_"

Iruka melirik ke arah lain dan melengos dalam hati.

"_Kau pikir aku bangga jika kehilanganmu juga?_"

"Ya, tenang saja. Hei, ini untukmu." Lanjutnya

Kakashi menerima sebuah plastik yang berisikan sekotak takoyaki. Tangannya menggapai plastik lalu mencium aroma makanan yang masih hangat tersebut dan tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Iruka kembali berjalan mendahului Kakashi untuk berputar melihat stand lain. Tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, yang ketinggalan langsung berjalan cepat menyusul dan terus menaruh tangannya di pundak Iruka. Alasannya sih biar gak hilang lagi:. Setelah beberapa kali bermain, membeli souvenir dan makan malam—santai, di tambah pihak ketiga, naruto yang nge-_grecokni—_sambil nongkrong, akhirnya Iruka mengajak pulang. Naruto tiba-tiba ingat bahwa jam malamnya sudah habis, dan kebetulan ia sudah mengantuk juga, jadi Naruto pamit duluan.

Saat Kakashi dan Iruka sudah tiba di pertigaan, mereka sudah berpisah untuk pulang ke flat masing-masing, tapi tiba-tiba musibah-kebetulan kayaknya- menimpa Kakashi,

"Astaga, kemana kunci flatku?" Tanyanya pelan sambil terus memeriksa kantung celananya. Iruka baru saja ingin mengucapkan selamat malam ketika melihat Kakashi setengah panik sambil mencari sesuatu di kantung celananya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya menghampiri.

"Kunci flatku… Hilang.." Kakashi pasrah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan..

"_Apa aku harus tidur di jalanan? Apa aku menginap di penginapan saja ya? Atau_—"

"Sensei, kau bisa mebginap di flatku."

"_Atau aku menginap di flat.. Iruka?_"

Kakashi baru saja ingin menyelesaikan pemikirannya ketika yang di pikirkan pada option terakhir seolah bisa membaca rencananya.

"Ha?"

"Ya, kau bisa menginap. Tapi hanya sampai kau punya kuncir yang baru." Tawa Iruka sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ah, nanti aku merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-sensei, ayolah." Paksa Iruka sambil berjalan di depan Kakashi.

"Kau agak memaksa.. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Kakashi iseng.

Hentakan kaki si pemuda berkuncir buntut kuda ini langsung berhenti. Jika kalian melihat dari depan, cuku sudah-sangat malah-terlihat wajahnya yang merah menahan malu, tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja tidak." Balasnya sambil berdeham dan lanjut berjalan. Ia berusaha mengendalikan akal sehatnya yang mulai memudar tergantikan oleh lamunan yang tidak senonoh. Tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam erat lengan Iruka. Dekaaaat sekali. Sampai hembusan nafas hangatnya menyelimuti telinga Iruka, membuatnya setengah bergidik.

"Padahal aku ngin sekali, lho~" Ucapnya menggoda tepat di telinga Iruka. Matanya melirik tajam dan melihat wajah Iruka yang setelah beberapa detik baru bisa mencerna maksud Kakashi membuatnya merah lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia terhenyak dan membisu. Lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Iruka berdeham.

"Ehem. Dasar kau, mesum!" Timpalnya sambil tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung Kakashi.

"Ouch. Dasar kau, genit!" Balas Kakashi sambil merangkul Iruka. Yang dirangkul Cuma tertawa dan menunduk. Membiarkan lengan Kakashi merengkuhnya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hangat."

"Hm?"

"Kubilang hangat, mesum."

"Kau ini ya, senang sekali menggodaku." Kata Kakashi mencibir.

"Sst. Diam. Aku tidak menggodamu, tapi memang itu kenyataannya~ Hahahahaha!" Iruka kembali tertawa lepas dan menyubit hidung Kakashi-lagi.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Lanjutnya sambil mendorong pelan lengan Kakashi yang sedari tadi merangkulnya. Lalu memutar kenop pintu.

"Maaf ya, kalau flatku berantakan, Hehe."

"Bersih sekali untuk orang sepertimu." Kata Kakashi sembari melepaskan sepatu sandal miliknya dan beranjak ke arah sofa, melepas lelah dengan memejamkan mata untuk sementara.

Iruka membuatkan coklat panas untuk mereka, ketika sedang berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat Kakashi istirahat, kakinya terpeleset sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dan alhasil suara pecah belah yang biasa kita dengar itu pun berbunyi sangat nyaring sampai membangunkan Kakashi dari sofa. Kakashi ber-gasp ria melihat genangan air berwarna coklat pekat dengan pecahan beling di sekitarnya, lalu beralih ke Iruka yang jatuh terduduk sedang mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi jari telunjuknya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil beberapa tisu dari meja di depan sofa dan setengah berlari menghampiri Iruka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Iruka terdiam sambil terus memegangi telunjuknya yang dari tadi mengeluarkan aliran darah segar.

"Berda—"

Iruka terhuyung dan lengan Kakashi segera mengangkap. Matanya terbelalak melihat Iruka pingsan,

"Iruka-sensei! ! Kau kenaapa?! Iruka-sensei?! Iruka!" Teriak Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Iruka. Tetapi dia tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Argh! Sial!"

Kakashi membaringkan Iruka di sofa lalu berlari menuju kotak p3k yang terletak di kamar mandi. Di Konoha, untuk setiap shinobi yang tinggal di flat, di wajibkan untuk memiliki kotak p3k di manapun itu di taruh. Biasanya sih di kamar mandi. Kakashi mengambil obat merah serta perban dan segera berlari kembali ke sofa. Dengan berbekal tisu, obat dan plester, Kakashi menarik jari telunjuk Iruka yang terlihat bergaris tipis bekas sayatan beling berwarna merah, serta bercak darah yang masih menetes. Tanpa babibu, Kakashi langsung mengjhisap darah di luka tersebut dan melepehnya di tisu, ia melakukannya berkali-kali sampai darahnya berhenti keluar. Lalu, ia membuka obat merah dan di goreskannya cairan tersebut. Iruka sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika Kakashi memberikan obat di telunjuknya. Setelah itu, Kakashi menempelkan plester.

Yang Kakashi heran, kemnapa dengan luka setipis ini, Iruka bisa pingsan?

Setelah pengobatan selesai, Kakashi membuka kemeja Iruka dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Iruka. Tangannya menggapai dahi Iruka lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Malah kau yang merepotkanku." Tanpa sadar Kakashi membungkukkan badan dan mencium dahi Iruka. Ia sendiri tertegun setelah menyadari badannya bergerak sendiri, Kakashi langsung bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah untuk membersihkan bekas pecahan gelas dan tumpahan coklat panas yang di buatkan oleh Iruka dengan hati-hati.

* * *

Iruka merasa perih di bagian jari telunjuknya, dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya lalu menyapu pemandangan dari kiri ke kanan dan melihat Kakashi yang sedang duduk tersenyum menatapnya lembut di sebelah kanan.

"Kau sudah bangun," Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku ini kenapa? Lalu.. jari telunjukku juga kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil melihat tempelan plester di jari keduanya.

"Hanya luka kecil. Kau kenapa pingsan?"

"Ah.. Aku ingat sekarang. Kakashi –sensei yang mengobati ini?" Sergah Iruka.

"Ya, aku yang mengobatimu."

"Maaf merepotkan." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum sendu.

Tangan Kakashi menggenggam telapak tangannya dan mengusap pelan. Iruka kaget dan segera menatap orang-orangan sawah di depannya.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang, ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan? Tapi jika kau merasa aku tidak pantas untuk di ceritakan. Ya tidak apa." Ujar Kakashi tersenyum.

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan berbagi denganmu." Timpal Iruka dengan memulai cerita panjangnya bahwa ia sebenarnya agak trauma dengan darah. Penyebabnya adalah luka horizontal yang sampai sekarang masih bertengger di wajah manisnya. Ia benar-benar sangat sedih dan marah ketika wajahnya terluka sebesar itu. Iruka bercerita detail. Sampai pada akhirnya..

"Begitulah, rasa nya aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya mendengus kesal dan melihat ke arah lain.

Kakashi masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin masih—dengan lemotnya—merespon cerita Iruka. Iruka pun membuka selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur ke lemari untuk mengganti baju. Ketika ingin mengambil baju biasa, tiba-tiba Kakashi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ka..kashi-sensei?"

"Kau tahu apa? Ada atau tidaknya luka di wajahmu, untukku kau tetap yang terbaik dan termanis di dunia ini."

Kata Kakashi sambil melahap sebelah telinga Iruka.

"Nggh.." Iruka mendesah dengan kehadiran sensasi yang di berikan Kakashi. Sekarang lidahnya sedang membasahi seluruh permukaan telinga miliknya, ia merasa seperti selutuh syarafnya terputus dan tenaganya hilang. Iruka hanya bisa memegangi tangan Kakashi yang sedang memeluknya. Desahan Iruka membuat nafsu birahi Kakashi semakin bertambah kuat. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan, tetapi Kakashi juga ingin Iruka menikmati setiap sentuhan darinya. Setelah bosan dengan telinga Iruka, Kakashi pun membenamkan wajahnya di leher. Menghisap, menggigit-gigit kecil dan menjilatinya sampai berbekas merah. Dan di lakukannya tidak hanya satu kali. Iruka hanya bisa menarik pelan rambut keperakan Kakashi. Ia ingin segera menghentikannya, tetapi tubuhnya meminta lebih. Dan Kakashi tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

"Ahh.." Sekali lagi desahan meluncur dari mulut Iruka ketik Kakashi sibuk membuat tanda merah di sekiatar leher dan dadanya. Sementara mulut Kakashi bekerja di atas. Posisi tangan kiri Kakashi memluk Iruka, tangan kanannya bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus putih yang Iruka pakai, jari-jarinya gemar memainkan sesuatu yang menonjol di atas permukaan dada milik Iruka. Memelintir, menekan, berulang-ulang di laukannya secara bergantian. Tapi, Kakashi berhenti melakukan semuanya. Iruka terengah-engah dan berbalik badan. Kakashi langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style(enak banget!) dan membaringkannya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kau.. hahh..apa yang..haahhh… kau lakukan,," Kata Iruka diselingi nafas yang tertahan.

"Sesuatu yang penting. Aku ingin melanjutkannya di atas sini." Balas Kakashi sambil menyeringai di atas Iruka seolah akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam kepadanya.

"Dasar kau—" Belum selesai berbicara, Kakashi lagi-lagi melahap bibir Iruka. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan 2 hari lalu di kelas akademi. Pelan tetapi pasti, Kakashi menjilat bibir Iruka di tengah, memberi kode agar ia membuka mulutnya. Mengerti akan yang di sampaikan Kakashi, Irukapun membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Tangannya melingkar di leher Kakashi. Seperti waktu itu, ciuman kali ini tidak kalah panas dan mereka saling membalas satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Iruka mendorong bahu Kakashi karena kehabisan nafas. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Iruka dan langsung di hapus oleh Kakashi.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikitpun, hanya memperhatikan lekat-lekat kedua mata yang berada di hadapannya kini. Apalagi Iruka, mata Kakashi sangat-sangaaaaaat membuainya.

Kedua tangan Kakashi sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Iruka sambil menyiumi, entah itu pipi, bibir, dahi dll. Lalu ia membuka kaus putih polos yang menempel di tubuh Iruka, tidak ketinggalan bagian bawahnya. Jadilah sekarang Iruka polos sepolos-polosnya tanpai sehelai benang pun. Kakashi meneguk ludah dan bengong melihat pemandangan nan indah, rasanya ingin ia memiliki utuh setiap lekukan di tubuh itu, setiap centi di bagian manapun. Kakashi berdiri dan membuka juga semua pakaiannya. Sekarang gantian Iruka yang setengah mati menahan bibir yang akan terbuka ketika melihat sosok tubuh atletis milih Kakashi. Laki-laki yang kini berada di depannya sunguh sangat seksi sekali! kelewatan! Tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Siapapun yang memilikinya pasti sangat bersyukur.

Saat Kakashi kembali ke posisi semula—di atas Iruka. Ia pun kembali membuka suara.

"Apa… Aku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh?"

"Ya. Sangat bodoh.." Jawaban Iruka membuat Kakashi kecewa dan menunduk. Saat ingin bangun, tiba-tiba Iruka menarik bahunya dan berbisik serta memeluknya erat.

"Sangking bodohnya, aku sampai terbuai. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah **bangga **jika kehilangan dirimu." Tegasnya.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar semua pengakuan Iruka. Ia tidak menyangka kalau semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan Kakashi hanya bisa mengucapkan dalam satu kalimat.

"Aishiteru, Iruka."

"Gomen.."

"Heei apa salahmu?" Desak Kakashi sambil mengadu hidung dengan Iruka.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu mencintaimu juga, mesum!" Balas Iruka dengan satu kecupan di bibir Kakashi.

"Saatnya melanjutkan permainan!" Lannjut Kakashis ambil menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah lalu membiarkan dgaing tak bertulang miliknya bermain dengan tonjolan di dada Iruka, dan yang satu lagi sednag di mainkan oleh tangan kanannya. Akal sehat Iruka mulai memudar dan tidak bisa berpikir lagi, hanya rasa nafsu yang muncul dan desahan yang mampu di ucapkannya. Kepala Kakashi semakin menurun dan menurun sampai akhirnya ia sudah berhadapan dengan "sesuatu" yang selama ini di jaga ketat oleh Iruka.

"J-jangan bagian itu..Nggh.."

Iruka sedikit menggeliat saat tangan Kakashi mengusap lembut bagian ujung juniornya yang sudah agak mengeras.

"Astaga.. Lihat ini Iruka.. ckckck" Decak Kakashi dengan senyuman—meledek—miliknya. Satu jilatan di sepanjang benda itu sudah membuat Iruka ingin berteriak.

"Aahh…"

"Belum apa-apa-_-"

"Be-berisik!"

Kakashi terus menjilati, tiba-tiba ketika sedang asik 'memakan', mulutnya langsung melahap dan mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya.

"Aahh.. sshh…ngghhh…"

Desahan-desahan dan suara-suara milik Iruka malah membuat Kakashi semakin mempercepat pekerjaannya.

"Ka..kashi…sen—ngghh.."

Jangankan memanggil, bergerak saja sudah susah. Hanya satu kepalan tangan di rambut Kakashi yang berhasil ia lakukan. Kakashi masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Menghisap, memakan dan menjilatinya.

"Ngghh… A-aku rasa.. Ahh..Akaannghh.. Sshh.."  
Kakashi tau Iruka akan klimaks, sehingga ia terus melakukan kegiatannya secara berurutan dengan cepat.

"Aahh.. Kakashi-senss-AHH!" Teriakan Iruka di susul oleh cairan putih lengkep itu pun keluar membasahi rongga m,ulut Kakashi, dan langsung di telan.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Tidak apa=apa."

Kakashi kembali melumat bibir Iruka, seolah ingin membagi sisa-sisa cairan yang masinh tersisa di mulutnya, agar Iruka bisa merasakannya sendiri.

Tidak di sangka, setelah berciuman, Iruka mendekatkan diri kepada Kakashi dan langsung meraup telinganya.

"Gantian! Hehe." Ucapnya di sela menjilati telinga Kakashi.

"Ahh.."

Iruka mendecak dan tersenyum lebar mendengar suata itu.

"Itu suara apa yaa~ Hehehe."

"I-Irukaa..!"

Tangan Kakashi menekan ujung si adik kecil milik Iruka sebagai pembalasan dan ia juga menerima bonus berupa desahan.

"Mngghh…"

"Jangan nakal, sayang.."

Iruka mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Kakashi lekat. Berada sedekat ini dengannya tidak pernah terbesit di benaknya. Dengan posisi tangan melingkar di leher Kakashi, Iruka menarik dan memeluknya erat. Entah mengapa matanya terasa sedikit panas dengan munculnya cairan bening.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya sambil sesunggukan.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi."

"Tapi aku takut." Ujar Iruka manja.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku ada disini bersamamu. Tak ada yang perlu di takuti."

Kakashi menghapus air mata di pipi halus dan mengecupnya. Jari-jarinya menari di setiap inci kulit coklat orang yang statusnya kini sudah berubah menjadi kekasinya itu. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kakashi mengelus bibir Iruka dan langsung di sambut oleh hangatnya lumatan Iruka, seperti orang yang sedang memakan permen lollipop.

Lidah Iruka yang membasahi jari Kakashi membuatnya harus menahan nafsu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kemudian, Iruka mengelluarkan jari-jari tersebut dari mulutnya. Tangan Kakashi beranjak ke bawah dan pelan-pelan memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang sempit Iruka.

"Ahh…hnn…"

"Sabar lah sebentar, Iru-koi." Katanya sambil pelan-pelan menggerakan jari basahnya. Lama kelamaan temponya meningkat dan desahan Iruka berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Kakashi pun menambah jari tengahnya untuk melonggarkan liang tersebut sebelum nantinya ia memasukan "adik kecil"nya.

"Ahh.. le-lebih cepat..nghh.." Pinta Iruka setengah memohon.

"Sshh.. Sabar lah sebentar.."

Kakashi sudah tidak tahan ingin memasukan miliknya, pasti akan terasa hangat dan menjepit di dalam sana. Kakashi bersumpah akan terus bersyukur melakukan ini bersama Iruka(?). Ketika sudah cukup merasa cukup longgar untuk di masuki, jari Kakashi keluar di gantikan oleh adik kecil yang sedari tadi sudah menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan di bagian ujung. Iruka kaget setengah mati melihat sesuatu yang akan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya.

"Tidak akan sakit, hanya di awal saja. Kau bisa tahan?"

Tanya Kakashi sambil mulai memasukannya ke dalam, Iruka pun hanya pasrah dan menggangguk.

"Ahh.. s-sakit…Sakit.." Genangan air mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Iruka, bahkan sudah mengalir. Kakashi melumat bibir Iruka kembali untuk meredam sakit yang ia rasakan, Iruka mengerti maksud Kakashi lalu menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan membalas ciumannya.

Saat adik kecilnya sudah tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam liang Iruka, Kakashi mendesah tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Sungguh hangat dan dinding-dinging daging Iruka menjepitnya sempit. Persis dengan yang ia harapkan.

"Aku ingin bergerak, mungkin sakit sedikit.. Tapi lama-lama tidak kok." Ucapnya santai dengan sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Hyaahh… L-lanjutkan saja.. Aku tidak apa." Kata Iruka sambil meringis.

Kakashi pun menggerakan pinggulnya terus menerus, rasa sakit yang menghinggapi Iruka berubah menjadi rasa nikmat seiring berjalannya waktu. Desahan juga terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ahh.. Lebih dalam.. Lebih cepat..mngghh.. Ka-kashi-sensei.."

"P-panggil namaku, Iruka.. Ucapkan.. ngghh namaku.."

"Ahh.. Ka..kashi..nghh.."

Kakashi terus mencari letak G-spot milik Iruka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya di temukan karna setiap kali menghujam titik itu, desahan Iruka akan mengeras dari desahan sebelumnya.

"Ngghh…. K-kashi, aku ingin.. ahh.."

Kakashi mempercepat tempo dan terus menggenjot.

"I-Iruka, aku juga ingin..nghh.."

Desahan demi desahan mereka keluarkan dan semakin kencang karena kenikmatan masing-masing. Hanya dengan 2 hujaman, Kakashi merasa sudah ingin keluar.

"Iruka.. aahh…ngghh.. Aku.. Aku.. AHH!"

"Ka-kashi…Ahh…"

Kedua insan tersebut akhirnya mencapai klimaks, cairan putih tersebar kemana-mana mengotori sprei kasur Iruka. Begitupun dengan cairan lengket milik Kakashi yang membasahi sleuruh liang Iruka. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkannya dari dalam lalu berbaring di samping Iruka. Nafas mereka masih sama-sama memburu dan tersenyum. Iruka bersender pada lengan Kakashi dan memeluk dada bidangnya.

"Kau ternyata benar-benar mesum, ya."

"Kau sok tahu. Ini manusiawi, hakiki manusia dan aku mencintamu, jadi aku hanya seperti ini kepadamu." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar, "Dan sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Iru-koi! Kemudian, aku melarangmu untuk memanggilku sensei lagi!"

"yayaya, terserah apa katamu, Kakashi."

Iruka mencubit hidung mancung Kakashi lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua dan memejamkan mata karena terlalu lelah. Kakashi meraih rambut Iruka dan membuka ikat rambut miliknya, membiarkan rambut sebahu itu tergerai di bantal. Setelah itu, ia mengecup lembut bibir Iruka sebelum menyusulnya tidur. Kakashi sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini di pendam kepada Iruka. Dan ia akan berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Iruka apapun itu kondisinya.

* * *

YOSHA! AKHIRNYA UPDATEED! Maaf ya sampe nunggu 5 hari gini.. aku sibuk sama event sekolah:( maaf kalo kurang maksimal, terlalu pemula saya ini! XDXD Makasih juga yang udah RnR!

**UzumakiKagari : **okeeey! XDb akhirnya Iruka menerima cinta kakandanya! dan naruto sudah disingkirkan terlebih dahulu wkwkwk :D saran yaaa atas kesalahanku;;)

**nicckendwi** : inii silahkan di nikmati chapie ke3 ^^

**Faicentt** : kapan yaaa kapan-kapaan! hehehe ;3 makasih atas pujiannya ^O^9 iya niih maaf yaa abis kalo ngetik suka ngebut gak jelas gitu deehh jadi masih ada typo:( semoga chap ke 3 dan seterusnya gak ada yaaa hehee

Friends, Arigatou for your Reviews:){}


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Mungkin kalo bukan punya Masashi Kishimoto, udah saya jodohin semua tuh satu-satu!**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : KakaIru3**

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi membuka mata ketika indra penciumnya merasakan aroma sesuatu yang lezat. Sudah pagi, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Satu persatu ingatannya mulai menyambung dan menjadi semula.

"Iruka…" Gumam Kakashi sambil menoleh ke kiri, tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Apa semalam hanya mimpi?

Sesaat ia menggeliat dan dengan malas bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu berusaha mencerna ingatan sekali lagi dengan menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh pelosok kamar yang menjadi saksi atas kejadian semalam. Kalau ini mimpi, lantas kenapa sekarang ia ada di kamar Iruka?

Setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai, si rambut keperakan berjalan ke lemari dan membukanya. Mengambil kaus putih polos serta celana pendek, lalu keluar kamar sambil mengacak-acak rambut dan menguap.

"Selamat pagi, Kashi."

Iruka menghampiri dan tersenyum di depannya, ia juga sudah mengenakan baju dinasnya lengkap. Kakashi masih dalam progress mengumpulkan nyawa yang membuat matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya melihat Iruka dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau.. Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja bekerja. Sarapanmu sudah di meja tuh. Kopi susu dan roti bakar isi selai kacang, favoritmu bukan?"

"Hn."

Iruka berjalan ke depan dan hendak memakai sepatu yang tersimpan manis di rak sepatunya. Sekedar iseng menengok ke dapur dan melihat Kakashi dengan asiknya masih mengacak-acak rambut sedang meraih kusi di meja makan untuk sarapan. Iruka tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian semalam, masih setengah tidak percaya akan yang di lakukan oleh mereka berdua, dan senyum Iruka makin berkembang mengingat bahwa statusnya kini semakin dekat dengan Kakashi. Negatifnya, kejadian semalam membuat badannya sakit-sakitan. Kalau saja hari ini libur, pasti ia tidak akan bangkit dari tempat tidur!

"Kashi, aku pergi dulu ya?" Izinnya setengah berteriak tanpa embel-embel sensei lagi.

Kakashi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk dan bergegas ke depan flat.

"Ini, milikmu kan?" Bukankah ini materi pelajaran?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna coklat bertuliskan 'Materi pelajaran semester 2' dan tertera nama Iruka Umino di pojok kanan atas amplop tersebut.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan untukku."

"Sama-sama. Jadi.. Aku ditinggal sendiri nih di flatmu? Apa aku menjemputmu saja nanti? Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Cotto matte! Aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu. Akademi bubar jam 14.30 dan kau boleh menjemputku."

"Nanti aku pinjam baju dan perlengkapan milikmu ya, aku ingin keliling desa."

"Ya silahkan, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Iruka memeluk erat Kakashi sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Entah kenapa ada rasa gelisah yang merasuki hatinya ketika memeluk. Padahal hanya berpisah untuk pergi mengajar. Tapi kenapa rasanya… sesak?

Kakashi membalas pelukan Iruka tak kalah erat, tangannya mengangkat dagu Iruka lalu mengecup lembut bibir dan pipinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku janji akan menjemputmu."

Iruka terdiam menatap mata Kakashi, hitam bertemu coklat, keraguan di hatinya semakin bertambah dengan janji yang di lontarkan Kakashi.

"Jangan sedih. Hanya mengajar, dekat kan dari sini? Lagi pula aku selalu disini." Kakashi menuntun tangan Iruka untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Iruka kembali memeluknya erat sekitar 10 detik kemudian, baru ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Itekimasu." Ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah Iruka pergi, Kakashi segera mandi dan berberes, ia berniat mengelilingi desa hari ini. Mumpung sedang bebas dari misi, hanya ingin refreshing dan menghirup udara segar di desa. Setelah mengunci pintu, Kakashi mampir sebentar ke flat miliknya untuk mengecek keadaan. Dari kejauhan seorang perempuan remaja sedang berdiri di depan pintu flat Kakashi sambil mengetuknya. Unik, karena rambut perempuan itu berwarna pink, senada dengan baju yang di pakainya. Bukan lain yaitu mantan muridnya sendiri, Sakura Haruno.

"Permisi.. Kakashi-sensei.. Senseeei apa kau ada di dalam?" Ucapnya setengah berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Kebiasaan! Nanti bilangnya tersesat dalam kehidupan lah, bantuin nenek-nenek lah, awas kau Sensei!" Cibir Sakura, wajahnya sudah cemberut tidak karuan.

"Aku dengar semuanya loh, Sakura." Sapa Kakashi.

"E-eh, Kakashi-sensei? Aku kira kau di dalam. Hehe, maaf." Sakura pun menunduk dan merasa salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah telah merutukinya sejak tadi.

"Semalam tidak pulang. Kunci flat hilang. Ada perlu apa?"

"Lantas kau tidur dimana?"

"Rumah teman."

"Teman?"

"Aku seperti buronan ya di matamu? Di rumah Iruka-sensei." Mata sayu Kakashi menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang masih dengan cemberutnya.

"Oohh.. Ups! Hampir lupa, Kakashi-sensei kau di panggil Tsunade-sama untuk menghadapnya di kantor sekarang juga, memang ini hari liburmu, tapi mendadak katanya."

"Ok, Trims Sakura."

"Sama-sama Sensei!"

Sakura berpamitan dan entah pergi kemana. Kakashi langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage melewati atap rumah-rumah di desa. Sesampainya disana, Kakashi menarik nafas panjang dan mengetuk pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk." Sahut suara dari dalam. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Godaime, Sakura-yang entah bagaimana sudah sampai duluan-dan Shizune dengan hewan kesayangan yang selalu di peluknya.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama. Apa anda mencari saya?" Sang Hokage mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ku dengar dari Sakura kau menginap di rumah Iruka? Kenapa?"

Kakashi melirik Sakura dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman jahil.

"_Kau ini…_" Gerutu Kakashi dalam hati.

"S-saya.. Ya, saya menginap di rumah Iruka karena kunci flatk saya hilang. Kebetulan kami sedang pergi ke festival bersama semalam. Dan ia menawari, saya terima, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti, raut wajahnya kembali serius dan mengatupkan tangan.

"Kau ada misi. Rank A."

"Misi apa itu?"

"Kau harus memberikan gulungan ini ke Suna, tepatnya kepada Kazekage. Ini sangat rahasia. Jangan sampai di ambil oleh siapapun. Sekarang, kau boleh bersiap dan pergi. Hayate, Genma, Aoba dan yang lain akan pergi bersamamu."

"Hai', Tsunade-sama. Wakarimashita. Permisi."

"Hmm." Jawab Tsunade.

**Kakashi** **POV**

Sepertinya aku mengingkari janji untuk saat ini kepada Iruka, Haah.. Aku menyesal. Tapi aku yakin ia akan menungguku sampai aku kembali, dengan kondisi apapun itu.

"Kakashi-san. Kami harap 10 menit lagi kedatanganmu di gerbang."

"Ya, aku akan berkemas, Genma."

Aku pun berjalan ke flat milikku untuk mengambil barang-barnag dan keperluan lain. Aku masih bimbang, langkahku berhenti dan menerawang jauh. Apa Iruka bisa memaklumi kepergianku? Apa ia tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika aku nanti… Ah, sudahlah.

Pintu flat masih tertutup rapat dan tidak ada kejanggalan apapun, aku mendobrak sekencang mungkin sampai terbuka. Secepat mungkin aku berkemas lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis serangkaian kalimat yang merupakan pengungkap gundahku sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sini dan dari Iruka. Aku harus berhari-hari, berjam-jam jauh darinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini misi penting. Sampai jumpa Iruka.

**End Kakashi POV**

Lalu kedua tangan Kakashi membentuk segel-segel binatang.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Dari kebulan asap muncul seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat yang sangat lucu, matanya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kakashi, sama-sama sayu.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Sorot matamu semakin sayu saja." Pakkun tahu kalau Kakashi dalam keadaan tidak normal seperti biasanya, atau tepatnya sedih. Terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Ini, tolong kau selipkan di pintu flat Iruka." Kata Kakashi seraya memberikan kertas yang sudah dilipat menjadi dua kepada Pakkun.

"Tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih," Pakkun pun langsung pergi, Kakashi hanya bisa memandangnya semakin jauh, dan ia juga segera menutup pintu flatnya dengan paksa. Dengan berat hati Kakashi berjalan menjauh ke arah gerbang desa.

"Kakashi-san!" Teriak Genma dari gerbang bersama Hayate, Aoba, Raido,dan ternyata ada Yamato.

"Yo!" Balas Kakashi.

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Hayate dengan merapikan pedang kesayangannya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita Pergi! Kotetsu, Izumo, kami pergi!" Teriak Genma kepada duo penjaga gerbang yang selalu bersama kapanpum dimanapun.

"Yaa! Hati-hati! Semoga sukses dan kembali dengan selamat!" Balasnya bersamaan, lalu mereka pun tertawa karena kekonyolan yang dibuat sendiri.

"_Iruka.. aku harap kau mengerti_." Batin Kakashi sambil memandangi gerbang desa yang semakin menjauh dari sudut pandangnya. Dan merekapun pergi. Kakashi ataupun Iruka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka alami selama terpisah..

.

.

* * *

Iruka sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran dengan lantang dan pasti, tetapi tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing sehingga otomatis ia berhenti berbicara dan memegangi dahi lalu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak rubuh.

"Sensei, kenapa lagi?" Giliran Moegi yang teriak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Uhm, anak-anak, kalian sudah mengerti kan inti dari pelajaran ini? Tolong kalian catat dan di pelajari lagi." Perintah Iruka sembari duduk dan masih memegangi dahinya yang semakin pusing.

Iruka heran dengan pusingnya ini, apa karena efek semalam?. Ia pun menghempaskan diri di kursi , tangannya agak sedikit bergetar, penglihatannya agak kabur, dan jujur ia merasa sesak lagi, sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika memeluk Kakashi tadi pagi. Iruka teringat kepada Kakashi, ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, ada sesuatu yang menetes, hanya beberapa tetes. Matanya terbelalak, Iruka tidak merasakan apapun.

"_Ini air apa?" _Batinnya sambil meraba meja yang agak basah. Iruka mendongakkan kepala ke atas, ke langit-langit kelas, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bocor ataupun menetes dari atas, tiba-tiba Konohamaru menepuk bahunya.

"Sensei? Kau… menangis?"

"_Hah? Aku menangis?_"

"A…apa?"

"Aku tanya, kau menangis?"

Jarinya memoles pelupuk mata dan mendapati jarinya basah oleh air yang tergenang disitu.

"Aku menangis? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun.." Gumamnya pelan.

Konohamaru semakin memperhatikan dan sekarang pipinya yang ditepuk.

"Hei.. Iruka-sensei, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam? Kau benar menangis?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Konohamaru, hanya kemasukan debu. Kenapa kau turun?"

"Karena sensei bertingkah aneh." Jawabnya polos.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih ya. Sekarang, kembali lah ke tempat dudukmu." Konohamaru naik dan kembali duduk menekuni bukunya. Sepintas Iruka merasa hati kecilnya berbisik..

"_Kakashi, kau dimana?_"

.

.

.

* * *

Iruka menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Tidak sabar ingin bertemu Kakashi dan menceritakan semua rasa sesak serta gelisah yang semakin mencekam di hatinya, dan ia hanya ingin di rengkuh merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kakashi. Nafasnya masih memburu pada saat mengeluarkan kunci dari rompinya, entah terlalu lelah untuk perasaan semuanya ini atau terlalu heran dengan kejadian hari ini. Ketika hendak memutar kunci, matanya melihat pada satu titik persis di sela pintu. Ada sebuah kertas dilipat menjadi dua bagiam. Iruka mengambilnya dan masuk ke dalam flat.

"Tadaima.. Kashi.. Aku pulaang." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatu lalu berjalan ke sofa, tangannya masih menggenggam erat kertas yang terselip sehinga bagian tengahnya lecak. Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Mungkin masih jalan-jalan._" Batin Iruka melepaskan rompi serta perlengkapan lainnya lalu duduk di sofa, perlahan lipatan kertas itu di bukanya. Pertama kali yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan Kakashi tertulis di awal surat. Perlahan juga ia membaca setiap kata dan kalimat yang tertulis disitu.

**Iruka, gomen, hontouni gomenasai. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengatakan itu supaya kau memaafkanku.**

**Aku harus pergi, pergi mengerjakan misi. Kau mengerti kan? Tadi tiba-tiba Tsunade-sama memanggil dan memberikan aku misi Rank A. **

**Sebenarnya aku sangat berat hati meninggalkanmu sendirian, apalagi aku mengingkari janji untuk menjemputmu. **

**Tetapi ingat, seberapa lama aku pergi janan kau hiraukan. Hanya sebentar, mungkin aku akan pulang pada saat hari ulang tahun nanti, kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi bukan? Siapkan kado ya. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu, Iruka."**

Terakhir, yang ia ketahui. Kakashinya pergi, pergi untuk misi, itu hal biasa, tapi ia juga agak sesak. Ia mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk menjemput, pantas tadi Iruka harus menunggu 2 jam sampai akhirnya memutuskan pulang sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kakashi yang di beri misi? Apakah ini jawaban dari semua perasaan negatifnya? Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepala Iruka.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya 2 minggu bukan? Sebentar." Ucapnya tersenyum menahan kekecewaan. Iruka lekas membersihkan badan dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Malam ini, Kakashi tidak ada di sampingnya, hanya selimut dan bantal yang menjadi teman tidur untuk Iruka dari sekarang sampai 2 pekan lagi. Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap tidur, Iruka menyelimuti dirinya agar hangat. Bukannya pelukan Kakashi yang ia harapkan, malah sleimut yang menghangatkannya. Iruka melengos, merasa bodoh. Tetapi lagi-lagi hening, tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, tidak ada yang mencium keningnya sebelum tidur. Tidak ada. Tiba-tiba Iruka rindu berat kepada suara bariton Kakashi. Matanya lagi-lagi memanas. Langsung di hapus dan ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh cengeng. Semua perasaannya, sedih, marah, memaklumi, kecewa menjadi satu. Iruka merasa kesepian. Seolah-olah tidak akan bertemu Kakashi lebih dari 2 pekan.

"Ku mohon… Cepat pulang, Kashi.."

.

.

* * *

OKE MINNA-SAN CHAPTER 4 updated yooo! Sebenarnya aku bingung nihh, pusing karena kalo nulis ini harus ngumpet-ngumpet(?) semoga kedepannya makin bagus, maaf ya kalo masih jelek

Mari kita balas ripiu teman-teman:D

**UzumakiKagari : Maaf ya baru balas.. kenapa kok bisa buyar? ;( typo pasti ada setiap chapter jangan di tanya lagii! Aku usahain deh, abis suka buur-buru ngepostnya jadi belum doublecheck.. masih lanjut kok**** nanti di seruin ceritanya(?)**

**Sakusha Kyouai : keepwrite sudah pasti! Makasih ripiunya^^ *kasih tisu***

**Kyu-chan : Kyu-san, another Kakairu nanti pasti aku bikin lagii kan Kakashi—mesum—kangen sama Iruka *di raikiri* maaf baru di apdet nniy chapternya**

Hmm sepi nih kayaknya udah ada sarang laba-laba tuh di pojok (pengen banget rame) okee ditunggu yaa nanti chap5 nya!^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : KakaIru!**

Yuuuhuuuu~~ I'm baack~~ Gomen gomeen baru bisa update sekarang niih, soalnya dari kemarin sibuk persiapan to di sekolah._. *curhat

Markiba ripiu!

**UzumakiKagari : waaaww (/^O^) huahaha iyaa ngumpet dari siapa ya.. hmm gatauu, tapi pengennya sendirian aja kalo lagi ngetik ff XD**

**Hmm kalo buat gundahnya bukan pas di suna, tapi jawabannya ada di chap ini kok! Hehehe~**

**Lanjooot!**

**Nicckendwi : rahasiaaaaa;;) baca ajaahh XD**

**Kyu-chan : Aaahh aku juga jadi nyesek setelah baca berulang kaliT.T kasian juga ya Iruka-_- aduh aku gimana sih yang bikin ga bisa baca peasaan nih huahahaha wat epen aya naon nyak ama akang kakashi? (?) engga ga bakal sad ending kok.. eh tapi gatau deh masih di timbang2in hehehe *labil* yaaappp this is the another chap! Ganbatteee! *minum mirai ocha* #promo**

Minna, makasih udah sempet2in baca dan nunggu updatenya bahkan nge ripiu :) semogaa chap kali ini gak kalah asik sama chap2 sebelumnya! Karna live! Langsung di ketik! (biasanya di catet dulu di hp kalo udh ada ide tapi blom sempet megang lappie XD)

**Yosh! Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_15 September._

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiam diri di atas ranjangnya, matanya menerawang kosong, tapi guratan di wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa dibilang kalau sedang melamun. Hanya saja ia sedang berpikir keras mengenai sesuatu yang akan di berikan nanti pada saat kepulangan seseorang.

"Haahh…"

Hanya helaan nafas yang panjang menemaninya sejak sejam yang lalu. Dari tadi, gelisah dan bingung terus menyelimuti hati serta pikirannya. Ia takut bila seseorang itu tidak pulang tepat, atau mungkin terjadi yang lebih buruk dari itu. Dan Iruka bingung, hadiah apa yang akan di berikannya nanti?

"Aku belikan apa dia?" Gumamnya pelan.

"AH! Aku tahu! Eh.. tapi nanti Kakashi tidak suka, lagi.."

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau…"

Seolah ada bohlam yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya, senyumnya langsung melebar. Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersenandung, bangga atas idenya. Mood-nya sedang naik, tapi tetap tersirat rasa khawatir untuk Kakashi. Bagaimana kalau Kakashi tidak pulang? Bagaimana Kalau Kakashi…

Iruka segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh _negative thinking_! Pasti Kakashi pulang! Jujur saja si dolphin ini rindu kepada sentuhan Kakashi di setiap inci kulitnya. Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Masih pagi! Pikiran sudah kemana-mana!" Pekiknya di depan cermin di kamar mandi sambil menepuk kedua pipinya. Iruka bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke Akademi. Apasih ide Iruka? Gak tau juga ya.. Yang tau hanya dirinya sendiri.

Semoga, permintaan dan kerja kerasmu hari ini lancar ya, Iruka..

.

.

.

Minimarket dekat flat masih buka 24 jam, dan sekarang sudah menjelang sore. Tapi tetap tidak menghentikan langkah kaki si guru Akademi ini. Dengan menyapa setiap warga atau murid-muridnya di jalan, Iruka menambah kecepatannya ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Sumimasen.."

"Ah, Irasshai!" Ucap wanita setengah baya yang berdiri di depan mesin kasir. Kemudian ia menghampiri Iruka.

"Ano sa, apa ada bahan-bahan ini?" Tanya Iruka memberikan secarik kertas yang sepertinya berisi bahan-bahan masakan.

Sang wanita pun mengangguk antusias lalu mengambil kan satu persatu bahan yang tertulis di kertas itu, sesekali ia bergumam sambil mencari dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah ditemukan semua bahannya, ia segera memasukan ke dalam kantung plastik dan memberikannya kepada Iruka, di tukar dengan beberapa lembaran uang.

"Arigatou.." Kata Iruka sambil membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Douita." Balas wanita itu tersenyum.

Iruka berjalan cepat menuju flatnya, takut-takut kalau Kakashi sudah keburu pulang dan dirinya tidak sempat menyiapkan apa-apa. Nah kalian sudah tahu kan? Iruka hanya ingin menyajikan masakan favorit Kakashi , yaitu yakisoba dan onigiri. Hanya sesederhana itu saja, sangking bingungnya mau memberikan hadiah apa XDXD

Tanpa menengok kemana-mana, Iruka langsung merogoh kantung dan mengeluarkan kunci, agak sulit ketika memasukan kunci, karena tangan sebelahnya memegangi kantung plastik penuh bahan-bahan makanan. Tapi bukan Iruka namanya kalau tidak punya cara lain. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan Iruka terburu-buru masuk ke dalam. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berlari ke dapur dan mengeluarkan isi kantung plastik tersebut.

Setelah membuka bungkusan dan memakai apron biru langit miliknya, dengan sigap Iruka memasak secara halus dan hati-hati, sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan makin malam. Iruka merasa khawatir, tapi ia langsung menepis pikiran negatif tentang Kakashi itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, masakan Iruka-sekaligus hadiah-untuk Kakashi sudah tersaji dengan manis di meja makan. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Kemana Kakashi?

Iruka merengut dan duduk sendirian di meja makan, matanya masih menatap hasil masakannya sendiri, sebenarnya kalau ingin bisa saja ia makan sekarang, tapi sayangnya ini spesial untuk seseorang. Iruka menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang sedari tadi tertumpuk di atas meja. Ia hanya ingin Kakashi pulang, itu saja sudah cukup.

"_Kami-sama… onegai.._" Batin Iruka.

Lama-kelamaan matanya terasa berat dan pundaknya kembali normal, tidak setegang tadi. Sudah berapa lama Iruka menunggu? Ah, masa bodoh lah, Iruka hanya ingin Kakashi pulang. Memejamkan mata sebentar tidak apa kan? Yang penting ketika Iruka membuka mata, Kakashi sudah berada di sampingnya dengan asik memakan masakan yang di buatnya. Iruka pun larut dalam bunga tidur membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan.

.

.

.

.

Setiap Kakashi menghela nafas, setiap itu pula ia mengucapkan nama Iruka. Karena hal sepele mereka harus berpisah; misi. Kakashi terus memijakkan kakinya di batang-batang pohon, pandangannya lurus ke depan, tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan raut wajahnya dari samping.

Sekarang mereka masih setengah jalan, ya apalagi kalau bukan pulang dari misi? Itu yang membuat Kakashi tidak sabar ingin pulang dan menerima sambutan dari Iruka, atau bahkan "sambutan" yang lain? Mereka baru saja melewati perbatasan Suna dan Konoha, langit mulai berwarna merah kebiruan, matahari mulai terganti oleh sinar rembulan.

"Kakashi-senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yamato yang akhirnya membuka suara. Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati semua mata memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kita bermalam disini!" Teriak Genma dari depan sambil turun ke tanah. Yamato lekas membuat sebuah rumah sederhana dengan jurusnya. Semua langsung masuk ke dalam dan mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing. Hanya Kakashi yang masih termenung dan mengikuti teman-temannya. Sekarang Kakashi hanya ingin sendiri, diam dan duduk di depan teras rumah memandangi langit dan hutan di sekitarnya secara bergantian.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa berbagi denganku kan, senpai?" Tepukan ringan di bahu Kakashi membuatnya mendongak dan melihat wajah Yamato tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah.." Lanjutnya. Yamato lekas duduk di sebelah Kakashi dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban dari rambut perak.

"Aku hanya… Ingin pulang." Jawab Kakashi seadanya, masih dengan serius menatap lurus ke arah hutan belantara di depannya. Merasa aneh dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kan?"

"Tapi.. Aku hanya ingin— Awas!" Reflek, Kakashi mendorong lengan Yamato agar terpisah darinya. Yamato langsung menghindar dan beridri lalu mundur beberapa langkah

Tak!

.Psssh.

Sebuah kunai sukses menancap di dinding rumah tersebut, terlebih ada kertas peledak yang tergantung di dekatnya. Mata Kakashi membulat dan langsung berteriak kepada yang di dalam agar langsung keluar. Sepersekian detik, kunai tersebut meledakkan rumah yang di buat Yamato, semua langsung was-was dan berjaga-jaga.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Genma menghampiri bersama Aoba, Hayate dan Raido.

Yamato hanya mengangguk dan segera bersikap waspada, suasana menjadi hening dan mencekam, hanya angin dingin yang menusuk menyapu wajah mereka.

"Siapa itu?" Teriak Aoba. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pria muncul dari sekitar hutan.

"Ku..kuku.. Hei, kalian shinobi Konoha kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan di daerah kekuasaan kami?"

"Kata siapa ini daerah kekuasaan kalian?! Ini perbatasan siapapun bisa melewatinya!" Kali ini gantian Genma berbicara dengan nada rendah yang semakin meninggi.

Tring!

Sekarang beberapa shuriken muncul, bukan beberapa, tapi banyak. Dengan luwes mereka bisa menghindarinya. Hampir saja Kakashi kena kalau tidak di tangkis dengan kunai miliknya.

"Masa bodoh dengan kalian! Sekarang pergi dari sini! Pulanglah ke Konoha! Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak—?!" Pancing Yamato.

"Kalau tidak kami akan menghabisimu. Lagipula kau hanya ada enam orang. Sedangkan kami? Kami banyak! Dan tidak akan pernah habis!" Pria itu terkekeh dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang di ucapkan, munculah orang banyak dengan senjata tajam. 100? Bukan, mungkin lebih? Mereka ber-enam terbelalak kaget dan langsung menghindari serangan-serangan yang di berikan.

"_Benar kata orang itu, mereka tidak ada habisnya_!" Batin Kakashi.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ke desa! Kenapa harus ada penghalang begini?! Ini lucu sekali!" Teriak Genma di sela-sela pertarungan.

Suara kunai, shuriken, atau benda-benda tajam yang saling bergesekan, darah yang mengalir kemana-mana, luka, goresan, tusukan, teriakan atau umpatan-umpatan memenuhi hutan tersebut. Lama- kelamaan chakra dan fisik mereka mulai menurun, tapi musuhnya sama sekali tidak, masih stabil seperti awal. Akhirnya, Kakashi memanggil Pakkun dan segera meminta tim bantuan untuk mereka, siapapun itu. Yang penting mereka pulang dengan selamat, tidak hanya nama.

"_Maaf Iruka, lagi-lagi aku mengingkari janji.._"

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

Tok tok tok.

Brakk!

Brakk!

Brakk!

"IRUKA- SENSEI BUKA PINTUNYA! IRUKA-SENSEI!" Teriak Naruto dari depan pintu masuk, dan terdengar suara Sakura yang menggumam sebal.

"N-ngghh… Hoaamm.." Iruka mengerjapkan mata dan menguap. Ketika menengok ke sekitar meja makan, sosok Kakashi belum pulang juga. Dan sorot matanya beralih ke jam dinding. Jam 10.00 malam, baru 2 jam ia terlelap disini, makanannya sudah dingin ketika disentuh.

"IRUKAAAA-SEENSEEEI!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Hah?! I-iya, iya! Sabar sebentar, Naruto!"

Iruka berjalan sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan _mengulet_. Ketika kenop di buka, terpampang wajah Naruto yang bibir nya sudah maju lima centi dan Sakura yang agak mengerutkan alis. Naruto berpose mendongak sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, Sementara Sakura memainkankan jari-jari nya.

"Iruka-sensei sedang apa sih? Kau tahu apa? Kami sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ini dari setengah jam yang lalu! Huh! Ini lihat tanganku merah." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Iruka hanya bisa mengusap leher belakangnya dan cengar-cengir sambil menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali.

"Oh ya, ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Kau dipanggil Tsunade baa-chan, entah untuk apa, sepertinya ada misi. Dan kami bersamamu." Jawab Naruto.

"Misi? Misi apa? Tumben malam-malam begini."

"Sudah lah, Iruka-sensei. Lebih baik kau berganti pakaian dan lekas ikut kami. " Potong Sakura.

Iruka pun masuk dan segera mengambil perlengkapan shinobinya. Tidak lupa membawa beberapa onigiri untuk bekal di jalan nanti. Siapa tahu waktunya lama?

Ketika menyentuh onigiri yang terakhir, tangannya sempat berhenti dan bergetar.

"_Kemana Kakashi? Kenapa belum pulang? Aku akan pergi misi dan Kakashi belum pulang_?" Batin Iruka. Cairan bening menghiasi matanya kembali. Bagaimana jika Kakashi benar-benar tidak pulang?

"Iruka-sensei, sudah belum?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah. Ayo kita berangkat." Jawabnya sambil memasukan onigiri dan bergegas keluar, sebelum mengunci pintu, sekali lagi, Iruka berharap semoga Kakashi pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

"Tim Kakashi membutuhkan tim bantuan, tadi aku menerima laporan bahwa tiba-tiba mereka di serang oleh sekelompok perampok yang sebagian besar sama-sama shinobi, mereka kewalahan karena perbandingan rasio yang cukup tinggi. Apa kalian bisa?" Suara Godaime-sama menggema di seluruh ruangannya. Pupil Iruka sedikit mengecil dan terkejut. Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

"T-tsunade-sama.. Tapi.. kenapa saya?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada Iruka, raut wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia khawatir, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Pertama ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kakashi, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu meminta bantuan? Bukankah jarang-sekali—orang seperti itu meminta bantuan? Lalu kedua, Iruka agak kecewa, apa ini yang di berikan Kakashi setelah puanng dari misinya?

"Aku di perintahkan oleh Kakashi untuk menyampaikan kepada Godaime-sama agar memasukanmu ke dalam tim bantuan." Potong Pakkun.

Iruka menunduk dan menggenggam celananya kuat-kuat. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis dan berharap Kakashi akan memeluknya, tapi ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan semuanya saat ini, yang penting sekarang Iruka bersama Naruto dan Sakura harus tiba ke lokasi dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama. Saya mengerti," Akhirnya Iruka mengangguk dan lekas keluar ruangan, sementara Naruto dan Sakura masih berada di dalam. Iruka menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa ANBU lewat di depannya dan langsung melesat masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Iruka sempat terkejut dan memperhatikan mereka sampai masuk. Ketika ingin berjalan pulang, Iruka mendengar suara yang sangat keras berasal dari ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang di pukul kencang, serta teriakan yang berasal dari bibir Godaime.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Dan di susul suara bentakan Naruto, lalu samar-samar isakan Sakura.

"_Kami sama, ada apa ini? Apa lagi?_"

Cklek.

"HEI ANBU, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBIARKAN KAKASHI-SENSEI BEGITU SAJA?!"

"H-hiks.. Kakashi-sensei…"

Iruka melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Tsunade membelakangi nya, Naruto sedang menarik jubah salah satu ANBU dan membentaknya, lalu Sakura yang sedang terisak dipeluk oleh Shizune.

"A-ada apa ini…?" Iruka membuka suara dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Naruto mendecih lalu keluar dari ruangan, raut wajahnya sangat marah dan tak bisa di artikan. Setelah Naruto membanting pintu. Iruka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Hening.

"Hiks..Ka…Kakashi-sensei… Hiks…"

Tenggorokan Iruka tercekat mendengar isakan Sakura dan menyebut-nyebut nama Kakashi.

"Demi Kami-sama, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kakashi-san?" Suara Iruka bergetar, firasat buruknya terus saja menjadi-jadi.

Tsunade menatap Iruka dengan serius, tangannya juga mengepal keras.

"Kakashi…. Gugur,"

**TBC**

.

.

**KYAAAAA KAKASHI-SENSEEEI JANGAN GITU DOONGG :( *plak***

**Anoo… jangan marah ya… tenaang, ga beneran gugur kook;;)**

**Uhm… haduh butuh perjuangan nihh :/ pundak pegel bangeet-_- nah minna-san, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya! Lalalala~**

**DAN KUTUNGGU REVIEW DARI KALIAN HUAAAHAHAHAHA!**

**Last, keep RnR!^^ Ganbatte!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : KakaIru**

JENGJEEENGG aduh udah ada sarang laba2 dipojokan… hai minna! Apa kabar? Maaf yaa baru bangkit lagi, abis kayaknya udah tertumpuk dan terkubur sama tugas2 buat ujian nih DX jadi suka lupa sendiri :(

Markiba!

**UzumakiKagari** : orang sabar pasti banyak kok masalahnya *ditendang* yaa mangaaap bikin esmoseeh, ga duga kan kalo bakal gini? Huakakak aku juga ga duga :3 hmm tenang wae lah senpai, disini kayaknyaa ketemu deh? Eh gatau deh *digiles* udah baca aja! :3 biar makin seru ;)

Yosha! Ganbatte!

.

.

.

* * *

**Iruka POV**

Derai airmata sedari tadi setia menemaniku berlari dan terus berlari di hutan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menjauh dari pintu gerbang desa. Seolah-olah sinar rembulan juga menerangi jalan setapak ini. Aku tidak menyangka, ini kah jawaban dari semua gundahku? Aku hanya bisa berdoa'a dan meneriakkan nama Kakashi sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kakashi!... Kakashii!"

Tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa jangan-jangan benar yang dikatakan oleh Godaime-sama?

Satu kata terucap dari bibirnya yang mampu mengubah dan meruntuhkan pertahananku sejak tadi? Yang membuatku langsung berlari dan tidak memperdulikan apapun? Yang membuatku jatuh berkali-kali karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar?

_Gugur._

_Kakashi gugur_.

_Gugur…_

_GUGUR!_

"AAAARRGGH!"

Bruk.

Lututku bergetar kencang, aku tidak kuat lagi untuk bangun dan berlari, sudah hampir 4 jam aku mencari ke segala arah. Rasa putus asa mulai merambat di pikiran dan tubuh. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, melihatnya masih hidup saja aku sudah bersyukur…

Aku menatap langit malam yang kelam berwarna merah tua dan melihat sinar bulan yang redup tertutup oleh awan. Sebuah tetesan mendarat di pipiku, dan disusul oleh tetesan-tetesan lain yang semakin banyak dan semakin cepat. Rambutku basah, tubuhku basah, semua disini basah. Airmataku sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Hujan? Ya hujan, yang memang setia menemani orang yang sedih. Seperti saat ini. Hujan deras menemani kesepianku seolah mengerti dengan keadaan.

"Kakashi.. kau dimana?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutku dan memelukku dari belakang, entah itu siapa, aku menghirup sesuatu dari tangannya, baunya seperti… obat bius..

Aku hanya bisa mengerang dan memberontak, tetapi tubuhku berkata lain, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku pun jatuh terbaring. Terakhir kali yang kulihat sebelum mataku benar-benar tertutup adalah siluet laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

_Ka….kashi?_

Dan setelah itu, dunia terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku merasa kedinginan, kepalaku berat sekali untuk di gerakkan, mataku terasa pegal serta bagian tubuh yang lain. Sekuat tenaga aku membuka mata, dan pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit dari sebuah gua stalaktit. Dan ketika aku melirik ke sebelah kanan, dengan hangatnya kobaran api membakar kayu-kayu, dan dua lengan yang sedang menghangatkan diri di depannya.

Sosok itu.. sesosok itu… Mataku membulat dan langsung beranjak walaupun merasa lemah dan pusing. Dan dengan berlari kecil aku menghampirinya, menemukannya. Persetan dengan alasan gugur atau semacamnya! Buktinya sekarang ia sedang duduk manis di depanku. Dan ini bukan hantu, rambut silvernya, matanya, wajahnya, itu semua nyata!

Saat tinggal selangkah lagi, aku sudah siap menerjang dan menangis di bahunya sambil memeluk erat. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku, lalu dengan kasar mendorong hingga membentur dinding.

Aku terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sekasar ini. Tangannya menggegam dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tanganku. Lengannya yang satu lagi menekan leherku hingga mendongak sejajar dengan wajahnya. Satu yang membuatku sadar kalau yang di depanku ini bukanlah seorang Kakashi Hatake si Copy Nin adalah..

Tatapan kedua matanya. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa ia tidak memakai hitai-ate, ataupun memakai rompi jounin. Tatapannya sangat menusuk dan dingin, tidak sayu seperti biasanya. Dan senyumnya naik beberapa milimeter, bukan menunjukan senyum senang, tetapi sinis dan jahat.

"K-kashi, apa-apaan sih?!"

Lengannya sedikit menekan lebih dalam di leherku.

"Ngkkhh…"

"Siapa kau?" Akhirnya ia pun bertanya. Masih dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau bukan Kakashi! Siapa kau?! Ngkkhh.. Le-lepaskan!"

Aku berusaha menendangnya, tapi percuma. Ternyata kakiku juga ditahan olehnya, di injak lebih tepatnya.

"Jangan jawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

Eh? Bukankah itu kata-katanya..?

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut namaku di hutan tadi?!"

Aku tidak tahan, dibentak-bentak olehnya. Baru kali ini aku di bentak oleh Kakashi. Aku menunduk dan meneteskan airmata di lengannya.

"Kau…lupa?"

"Ini aku…Iruka…hiks.."

**End Iruka POV**

**.**

**Kakashi POV**

Kepalaku lagi-lagi sakit, berdenyut tidak karuan. Aku melepaskannya dan aku pun jatuh sambil memegangi kepala. Sakit sekali rasanya, entah mengapa. Setiap berusaha mengingat yang lalu, rasa sakit di kepala selalu kembali datang. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku membawanya ksini? Kenapa aku menahannya dengan kasar? Kenapa? Kenapa seolah aku ingin mengasarinya? Bahkan aku pun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya?!

"Aaargghh…."

Erangan-erangan kesakitan terus keluar dari mulutku. Orang itu pun berhenti menangis dan memegangi pergelangan tanganku sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa. Dan dia tahu namaku, seolah memang sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Suaranya tidak asing bagiku… Tapi.. Siapa?

"Kakashi?! Kau kenapa?! Jawab aku!"

"Kau.. siapa?" Nafasku yang terengah-engah membuat intonasi suara menjadi kecil.

"Ini aku, Iruka."

Oh Tuhan tajamkan penglihatanku, aku berani bersumpah kalau situasi ini adalah situasi terburuk yang pernahku alami. Penglihatanku makin kabur, rasanya ingin sekali memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, tapi aku tak boleh lengah. Harus waspada kalau-kalau orang ini berbuat sesuatu.

"Kakashi…" Panggilnya lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap lekat matanya. Seolah memancarkan sorot iba dan kesedihan.. serta kekosongan. Wajahnya terus menerus cemas. Sejak tadi aku terdiam, entah kenapa merasa familiar dengan suaranya ketika memanggil namaku.

"Iru… ka?" Kataku. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sampai tiga kali.

Aku duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk erat kedua lututku, tidak sadar decakan meluncur dari mulut ini. Iruka berjalan mendekat dan berlutu di sampingku. Rasa gelisah mulai merambat. Lagi-lagi hening, hanya suara gemercik api yang sedang asik membakar kayu.

Iruka merengkuhku dengan erat. Refleks, aku menggapai lengan-lengannya dan pupil mataku membesar karena terkejut. Tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku, mengusirnya, atau menarik lengannya untuk melepasku, atau menyinisinya. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Tubuhku bergetar, berusaha melawan egoku sendiri. Rasa gelisah yang tadi menghantui pun hilang.

Nyaman.

Aku membiarkannya berbagi kehangatan.

Aku membiarkannya memelukku erat sampai tangannya pegal.

Aku membiarkannya menyenderkan kepala di bahuku.

Familiar, eh?

Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutku.

**End Kakashi POV**

Kakashi menahan lengan Iruka di lehernya, memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka kembali pita suaranya.

"Aku merasa… Familiar denganmu, Iruka-san." Ungkapnya.

"Jadi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi -san? Bukan –sensei atau malah… -koi?" Iruka tertawa kecil menatap wajah Kakashi saat dirinya menyebut kata "-koi". Jelas sekali perubahan di wajah tampannya itu.

"M-maaf, apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Hm…-koi?"

"Pantas aku familiar denganmu. Yah walaupun aku tidak mengingatmu. Paling tidak aku bertemu dengan kekasihku." Kakashi mempererat pelukannya di lengan Iruka.

"Kau harus kembali ke desa." Gumamnya pelan. "Secepat mungkin. Karena ada masalah serius."

Iruka pun berdiri dan lekas keluar dari gua stalaktit, di ikuti Kakashi, pulang ke desa tercinta untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 4 jam, jadi seharusnya kita sampai disana pagi hari."

"Oh, baiklah."

Di dalam diamnya, Iruka tersenyum tipis sekaligus menahan air matanya. Minimal, ia menemukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan Hokage sepi seperti biasa, hanya terdengar suara dari gulungan kertas yang di buka dengan cepat dan gumaman dari seorang wanita serta sesekali sahutan dari seekor binatang.

"Oink, oink.."

"Ada apa Tonton?" Kata Shizune.

Tonton menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan sedetik kemudian, ketukan mengusik keheningan.

"Masuk." Sahut sang Godaime.

Dua pria masuk kedalam, Shizune terkejut melihat salah satu di antaranya. Tsunade masih sibuk dengan gulungannya membelalak sama dengan Shizune.

"Wah, sepertinya aku salah informasi, dasar Anbu bodoh."

Iruka segera menjelaskan situasi dan masalah yang di hadapinya dengan detail, Sementara Kakashi terdiam di belakangnya.

"Neh, aku ada misi untukmu. Kali ini benar-benar misi." Ucap Godaime dengan suara tegasnya, "Kau jaga bocah perak itu sampai sembuh. Aku rasa dia antara _shock _atau amnesia. Berkat misinya. Dan saat ini hanya kau orang terdekat untuknya."

Cklek.

Kakashi pergi keluar seenak jidat sebelum Godaime selesai memberikan perintah kepada Iruka. Matanya melirik sekilas lalu beranjak pergi.

"B-baiklah, Tsunade-sama."

Derap langkah kaki pun menjauh dari ruangan tempat orang penting itu berada. Tsunade menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan yang lain, Shizune?"

"Um, mereka sedang dalam masa pemulihan di rumah sakit sekarang. Beberapa cedera, seperti Yamato-san, syaraf di lengannya terjepit sehingga tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali, lalu Aoba-san, kepalanya berbekas benturan yang sangat keras. Sisanya, mereka tidak separah itu."

Wanita yang tidak ingin dibilang tua itu mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi berjalan dengan santai ditengah keramaian desa, terus menerus melirik ke sekitarnya, merasa aman dan damai. Lalu familiar, sejak menginjakkan kaki di gerbang desa ini Kakashi sudah merasa biasa saja, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa cemas atau was-was menghampirinya.

Termasuk pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya, yang sesekali menyapa warga yang berpapasan.

Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan intens, melihat setiap gerak-geriknya, senyum sumringah ketika berbicara, dan wajah manisnya… Eh, tunggu, apa? Manis? Tidak tidak. Ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika Iruka meliriknya. Perasaan hangat dirasakannya di pipi.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Iruka menengok ke sebelah kanan, mendapati wajah datar dari kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"Menurutmu?"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa kecil, mengeluarkan satu tangan dari saku celananya dan menyubit hidung Iruka.

"Hah, mana ku tahu. Mungkin kau akan menyulikku?"

"Aduh duhh aaww sakit Kakashi! Lepaskan!"

Iruka mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah, matanya memberikan sebuah _death glare_ kepada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menahan tawa sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke taman sebentar, lalu kita akan ke flatku."

Kakashi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, raut wajahnya tidak percaya, untuk apa sudah berumur seperti ini ke taman?

"Apa? Kau kira-"

"Untuk cari udara segar, aku sudah terlalu banyak terkejut hari ini." Jawab Iruka sambil melewatinya. Kakashi baru sadar kalau wajah Iruka sedikit pucat dan lelah. Matanya sedikit berkantung karena tidak tidur entah berapa lama.

"Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba hening, dan mereka hanya berdua di jalan.

Kakashi merasa bersalah, padahal tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi dadanya sedikit terasa tertekan. Ia mencoba untuk mendekati Iruka, seketika Iruka pun menatapnya tajam dan tidak main-main.

"Kenapa.. Kau harus senekat itu? Mana janji mu? Kau bilang kau akan pulang ketika kau berulang tahun?! Hah?!" Iruka menarik baju Kakashi dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Tidak terasa, air matanya sudah mengalir. Wajah Kakashi tetap datar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku Kakashi?! Kau tahu aku harus melewati keseharianku sendirian, seperti saat aku belum mengenalmu?!" Airmatanya mengalir kencang. Emosi Iruka membuncah, melewati titik batas.

"Kau..kau, tuan Hatake, kau…"

Iruka menunduk sambil meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa ia harus berhenti menangis di depan Kakashi. Tapi air matanya terus berdesakan keluar. Genggaman erat di baju Kakashi pun mengendur dan Iruka terduduk lemas dibawah sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Kakashi masih menatap, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Selama beberapa menit hanya suara sesunggukan dari Iruka yang keluar. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Kakashi berlutut dan memegangi kedua lengan Iruka. Di bukanya perlahan kedua telapak tangan yang sudah basah dari tadi. Lalu dengan lembut di usapnya kedua pipi Iruka, di tatapnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Iruka.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Kakashi sambil memeluk Iruka erat.

"Mungkin aku tidak ingat apa-apa, tapi melihatmu begini dadaku terasa sakit. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

Iruka mengangguk dan bersandar di bahu Kakashi.

"Kita langsung ketempatmu saja, naik sini dan beri tahu aku jalannya."

Kakashi berbalik badan dan tangannya menyuruh Iruka agar naik di punggung tegapnya.

"Dekat kok, lihat bangunan itu kan? Nah disitu…" Ucap Iruka sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Kakashi.

Pluk.

"He.." Suara dengkuran halus terdengar saat Kakashi beranjak bangun dan mengangkat tubuh Iruka dan menaiki atap-atap bangunan.

"_Benar, benar lelah ya._" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Iruka tertidur pulas di punggung Kakashi, menghirup aroma maskulin yang setia menempel di tubuh Kakashi. Ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Yang penting, Kakashi sudah pulang dan bersamanya.

* * *

YIHAAA BANG KACHI PUYAANGG :3:3:*:*:* wkwkwk wah Senseinya jadi amnesia begituuh, kenapa ya penyebabnyaa? Haduhh kasian Irukaa *dikeroyok*

Neh gini nih, kan sebentar lagi menjelang UN, jadi Kay juga gabisa update kilat, maaf yaa readers:( tapi kay bakal tetep usahain ini kok;;) nah, makasih ya udah baca dan setia staytune! *cipok* jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaak~ oya happy easter day buat yang ngerayain :D

Keep RnR, kalo gak, tabok nih… *nyiapin raket nyamuk* Jaa neee! *booft*


End file.
